For Spain
by hikarushining
Summary: A little birthday party for Spain at the beach Hee Hee


**FELIZ CUMPEANOS A SPAIN! I dedicate this spamano to Spain due to his birthday WAHOO! more fluff!**

The sea breeze washed over the two young men standing at the shore.  
"Roma~ let's get in!" Yelled a hyper spain.  
"No bastard I don't wanna you can go in and be stupid" said Romano turning around. Walking to the pavilion where their drinks were, and started reading.  
"But Roma~ it no fun going to the beach but not being in the water!"  
"Yes it is I get to see you make a fool of yourself" eating a tomato slice.  
"Fine then" said Spain pouting "I guess I'll give you a good show" winking suggestively.  
"Ugah" spat out Romano as a blush spread across his face and ears. Spain whooped and ran into the water promptly splashing onto his stomach. He started swimming around and diving under. He came out a while later and trotted over to Romano.  
"Hey Roma~"  
"What stupid bastard, I'm reading"  
"I got you something!"  
Romano looked up at spain a glare on his face and in his eyes.  
"If it is something gross, moving, or unwanted in anyway, don't give it to me or I'll kick your ass"  
Spain just smiled and got on his knees to be at eye level with the Italian.  
"Here you go Roma~!"  
Several pretty sea shells fell into Romano's lap, and Romano held back a soft smile.  
"Thanks but your so stupid"  
"Why?"  
"It's not good for the sea if you take things from it" Romano felt like he was talking to a child "Stealing is bad and these sea shells are the oceans property. I love them and thank you but put them back...bastard."  
A warm caring smile spread over Spain's face.  
"I love you"  
Romano blushed like a rose and turned away.  
"Why you stupid bastard?"  
"Because you are so wonderful and caring. Your kindness is immense and you are so sweet. I love you my little tomato!" Spain said loudly hugging spain viciously.  
"Ugh let me go tomato bastard" said Romano blushing trying to push the crazy strong Spaniard away.  
"Never never never never I want you to be mine forever, hey that rhymed!"  
Romano sighed and mumbled something.  
"What was that Romano? Did you say something?"  
"No, go put these back and swim"  
"Okay but you come with me!" Gleefully cheered spain as he picked up the light weight Italian.  
"Hya! Put me down! Stupido! Put me down!"  
Spain put him in the water so it was up to Romano's knees.  
"Dammit it's cold!" Shrieked Romano "I'm getting out"  
"Just wait a little bit mi amor, espera para un minuto querido"  
Spain rubbed Romano's arms as he got used to the ever undulating water. The water gradually got warmer for Romano but it was still cold.  
"Let's go deeper!" Hollered spain a little ways away.  
"Ah! Spain come back! I don't wanna go out that deep! Get back here bastard!" Romano yelled after spain.  
"Why?" Questioned the Spaniard swimming closer to his Roma.  
"I can't swim that well let's go back" whimpered a scared Romano.  
"Of course mi Tesoro" spain smiled taking Romano's hand gently. Once back on shore spain ran to use the bathroom, and the Italian was left to himself to think.  
'When should I give it to him? What if he doesn't like it? Ah I'm so scared and worried.'  
Romano paced next to the chairs in the pavilion until spain came back.  
"Sorry bout that wanna get something to eat mi mundo?"  
Romano blushed at the endearment but agreed stubbornly.  
After a nice leisurely meal at the café on the beachside, Romano started fidgeting.  
"Um spain?"  
"Yes?"  
"Umm ah uh I-uh well I er you know today well I um I guess you"  
"What is the matter Romano?"  
"Wait I need to tell you something! Ah um Here!" Romano finally exclaimed shoving a present into spain.  
"Happy fucking birthday you stupid bastard!" Said a red Romano turning away from the startled spain.  
A soft caring smile spread across Spain's face as he understood what was going on.  
"Thank you cariño, do you want me to open it know?"  
"If you want stronzo"  
Spain opened the present to find a pair of new clippers and a new pair of garden gloves.  
"Gracias amor, me encantalos" said a ecstatic spain as he hugged his Romano.  
"Happy fucking birthday" replied the Italian hugging back.  
Spain swooped in and captured Romano's mouth with his, and Romano leaned into the kiss happily. After a long passionate kiss full of promises of later they broke for oxygen that they desperately needed. Then they both left for home, and spent the rest if Spain's birthday in the warm comfort of Spain's house.

_**Review pretty please you will get an internet cookie if you do**_! ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ**?**


End file.
